A Dagger Christmas
by Fangirls at 221B
Summary: One shot for the story The Dagger-not cannon. Still feeling guilt and pain from the Flaming Dagger, she tried to be cheery for Christmas. Though she says she hates Christmas, she has one of the best Christmas' since her parents died.


**Hello! I've been working on this for a while. It's not that good, but here you go. I recommend not reading it until you're caught up in The Dagger, which is on this account.**

 **I won't be able to update Dagger in a while, though. So don't hate me if it takes a while.**

-0-0-

 **A Dagger Christmas**

I sat in my house while Rachel decorated the house, singing various songs. She soon sat in front of me and spoke. "Why aren't you excited for Christmas? You should be."

"I don't want to." I simply replied.

She sat on the couch next to me, "This year you have so much. You have a new family, Sam. You have every reason to smile."

"And I have more reasons not to." I stood up, "I'm going to go get some coffee."

"Bring me some!" She called as I left.

-0-0-

I walked into Jitters, still thinking. I've lost Tommy and my parents, I've lost trust in my brother and that he'll return, I killed Sebastian. I don't want to be cheery. Christmas decorations and tinsel were hung everywhere, looking wonderful and pretty. Last time I saw decorations like this it was- it was at Tommy's.

I ran back home, not even getting coffee, and when I entered my home, I ran into my room, and put a CD in my laptop.

The video started playing, _' "Are you really gonna film everything?" Tommy asked._

 _I remember this day. Thanksgiving._

 _"Yes. I'm gonna film our birthdays next year, too." I replied. This tone of my voice... I haven't used it since he died. I was truly happy then._

 _ **The video cuts to a restaurant,**_

 _"We've arrived!" I grinned from behind the camera. It cut again, showing our food and a small conversation_

 ** _It cut once again to Christmas._**

 _I was sat across the room from the camera, holding a beautifully wrapped box. I opened it, seeing a new laptop._

 _"You said you needed a new one, and what else can you watch these videos on?" He explained. "Tommy, you- thank you."_

 _It cut to him, with a smaller box than mine. He opened it, it was a picture of us, the picture was about the size of my hand. "Merry Christmas." I said with a smile We went to dinner and then figured out my new laptop. '_

I closed my laptop, and stood up.

-0-0-

"Rachel told me that you hate Christmas." Barry said when I walked into his lab.

"Because every year I have less on Christmas." I replied, trying not to cover anything with ice. I sat down on my chair. "My family, Tommy, Sebastian..."

He sighed and turned to me, "You have me, and you have Oliver, Felicity, Alex, Roy, Iris, and Joe."

"I'm not ready to be close to a lot of those people." I crossed my legs and put my hands together.

"You have me." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think I'd ever not have you." I looked up at him, "Thank you, Barry. I don't know what I'd do without you."

-0-0-

-Christmas day-

I sat in the West house, next to Barry and Iris. Rachel was across the room on a chair nearby West.

I stared off through the window, thinking to remind myself to visit Tommy after I left.

While Iris was talking to Rachel, asking her various questions, Barry turned to me and spoke, "You okay?"

I shook my head.

"It'll be okay." I felt him grab my hand.

Instead of replying, I squeezed his hand.

Later, we were eating.

"Sammy, you haven't said much." Barry said, I saw the look on his face. He was forcing me to have a good time.

I glared at him, "Yeah, I haven't, have I? Guess I haven't had much to say."

Before Barry could say more, Iris sucked me into her conversation.

-gift opening-

Finally, it got to me. I ripped open the gifts, it was all the usual. A couple gift cards for Jitters. Then it got to Barry's gift.

It was a picture. I don't know how he did it. The picture was of me and Sebastian. I looked up at him and whispered, "Thank you." I stood up, "I'll be right back." I walked outside.

It didn't take long for Barry to follow.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just didn't want to ice in front of Rachel and Iris." I said, "This has actually been the best Christmas I've had since my parents died. And I've got to admit that it would've been the worst without you. A lot of days would've been."

He didn't say anything.

"It's weird that I had a better time with you than Tommy." I slightly laughed. I was going to add another thing, but I stopped myself.

He started speaking and stopped after he said my name. He put his hand at the back of my neck and kissed me. It lasted a mere moment before we parted.

"That was a better present than the last one." I whispered.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered back, our hands still around each other.

-end-


End file.
